


New Beginnings, New Horizons

by Louisemills55



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Rheese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisemills55/pseuds/Louisemills55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Dr Sarah Reese and Dr Connor Rhodes finding each other after the events of the final episode in season one. Sarah will help Connor deal with Dr Downey's death and he will help her with the issue of being unemployed and along the way they find something special in each other. (Rheese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

New beginning, New Horizons.

Chicago Med Fanfiction

Rheese (Rhodes / Reese)

_Authors Note: I have decided to re-write the two chapters I have written previously, as I wanted to change Sarah’s background. I fixed some of the grammar and spelling._

_Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I’m not raising any profit from this story._

_Now on with the story._

 

_The phrase “I can’t believe I just quit!”_ kept going through Sarah’s mind. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had worked 7 years in total since going to college to become a doctor, graduated only yesterday which she missed and now she had no job to show for it. She did not know want to do with herself, Dr Charles had just congratulated her for quitting her job and that she will be okay, and she was still lingering in the ED hallway. _“I suppose I should make my way home”_ She thought. As she made her way to the staff room, she noticed the ED was quite for once and hardly anyone around, she heard gossip as she passed the nurses desk that Dr Downey had dead, she must have been oblivious today just to have heard about this now. She opened the door of the darken staff room and once the door was fully open, she saw Dr Rhodes was in the corner chair leaning over legs with his hands over his face. She didn’t know if she should come in or not, after all the death of Dr Downey must have hit him hard, after all Dr Downey was his mentor.

 

Connor was sitting in the staff room not knowing want to do and if he was honest with self not knowing how he felt. He needed a distraction, before he started the arrange all of Dr Downey affairs, Sharon Goodwin had approached him approximately an hour after Dr Downey had died and explain he want him to handled his affairs. Sharon had given him a folder with Dr Downey wishes, he had yet had the courage to open the folder. He was tried, he needed to go home to his bed, he would look at the folder tomorrow, he just for some reason couldn’t put the effort into getting out of the chair, pick up his stuff and leaving the hospital. _“It’s been a long day”_ he thought, just then he heard the door open to the staff room. After a few minutes of not hearing the person whom open the door walking around the room, he lifted he head to see who it was and he was Sarah in the doorway looking uncertain on what to do. Pity went across her facial features and Connor hated the look, he had been seeing too much today.

 

Sarah watch as Dr Rhodes suddenly looked fed up and he looked away quickly from her and she realised he didn’t he need pity but understanding, which she could give in spades. Connor looked back up to Sarah and she no longer appeared to pity him, something else cross her face and he didn’t know what to make of it. Sarah slowly walked into the room and was shrouded by darkest as the door closed. She walked straight up to him and sat down in the chair opposite him and leaned forward onto her arms. She looked straight into his eyes and he had never seen Sarah appear so intimidating and confident, he immediately reacted by leaning further back into his chair.

 

“You want to get a drink,” she stated suddenly breaking the silence they had been in for the last few minutes, “I don’t know about you, but I really could go for a drink after the day I’ve had today.” Connor didn’t know what to make of Sarah all the sudden, he didn’t know what she meant by having a bad day, he really hadn’t been with it today, but it felt like he had missed something. Suddenly he realised he did want to take Sarah up on her offer to get a drink. He nodded his head while stressing “sure, but not Molly’s, I don’t want to be surrounded around people from the hospital.” 

 

“I don’t know where to go then. Do you have any suggestions?” She asked, knowing due to his high up bring he would know of somewhere to go. Connor slightly chuckled “Yeah, I know a place that no one from the hospital would go to.” He quickly took a deep breath and grimaced, “however, you would have to change clothes, it’s quite high end.” Startled Sarah asked “how high end?” “The Aviary” Connor replied. “Oh” she uttered stunned, “not sure if I have anything suitable then. I’m a student Dr Rhodes and don’t have full wardrobe to utilise at the moment.” Connor chuckled earnestly for the first time today and replied “really Dr Reese, I didn’t realise you were still and student.” Sarah moaned and replied “right I forgot, it’s a new thing after all.” Connor smiled and it lighted his whole face, Sarah liked him looking like this, she could look at him all day. “Okay this is what we are going to do Reese, I call my sister get you sorted out with an outfit from the store and then we can make our way to the lounge for that drink.” “But I don’t have the money in my account at the moment to afford a dress from Dolan Rhodes,” she stressed, she had the money to afford a full wardrobe from Dolan Rhodes, however that money wasn’t in her current account at the moment, but her trust account. The terms of her trust account were that she had to give 2-3 days’ notice until having an unrestricted access, which she will have in approximately 1 month. “Reese I’ll pay, call it a graduation present.” “A dress from Dolan Rhodes is too much” she was starting to panic. Connor grab her hands and calmly spoke “Sarah, please, let me do this for you, especially after this day.” Sarah thought about her day and thought maybe it would be nice for someone to make her feel special for once “okay” she declared giving into him, she was determined to pay him back once she has full access to her trust account.

 

***************

The last hour and half had been a whirlwind for Sarah and now she was sitting across from Connor in the most stunningly beautiful drinking lounge on her second cocktail and was having the time of her life, forgetting about what happen today.

 

Sarah quickly thought back of what happen in that hour and a half and feel silent. Connor’s sister, Claire, had been a great help in choosing a dress for her, while in the changing room, which looked more like boutique waiting room, with Claire they had chatted and Claire was under the impression that she was Connor’s girlfriend. Of course, she indicated plainly and straight forward that they were friends and colleagues only. However, she got the impression that Claire didn’t believe her. Claire found her the most amazedly dark green dress, that felt incredible and looked even better wearing. It brought out all her best features and hid the ones she didn’t want to show.

 

“Hey, where you go?” Connor question, bringing Sarah out of her thoughts. “Nowhere, just thinking about our recent shopping expedition with your sister.” Connor brought his drink to his lips and to hide him starring at Sarah again. The dress Claire dressed her in made him speechless when he saw her and found himself thinking about her in ways he hadn’t before. “Have I told you look stunning yet tonight.” Sarah laughed and confirm he did.

 

“So….” Connor muttered his tone turning serious, “why did you need a drink after today and not in a good way, because you should be celebrating becoming a doctor.” Sarah signed and declared “Sure, I’m happy and excited I’m now a doctor, a doctor without a job!” “What?!” shocked from what she said. “I quit pathology today, before even starting.” She signed. Not knowing what to say Connor stayed silent. After realising he wasn’t going to say something Sarah explained what happen.

 

“I chose my match was after a challenging case where and patient continued to risk his life against medical advice and I thought what’s the point. It was at a very, very, low point for me and a critical time in my career journey and it forced me to make the wrong decision in choosing pathology. I hadn’t realised I made the wrong decision until the day the matches came out and I was dreading that I would get my choice. After all, why wouldn’t they give me my choice, I’m the top student of my year and then I realised I wanted to treat patients and not just run tests all day. About a week after my match and confronted Goodwin asking her what would happen if I didn’t want continued with my match and she plainly explained there was no way out of my match, it was a contract that I had to fulfil, which I believe is wrong, want if it is the wrong match. I felt forced into something I no longer wanted.” Sarah moan was getting lower and lower, which forced Connor to come around to her side of the table and place his arm around her shoulders.

 

“I was working on one of my last cases yesterday and missed my graduation. Joey found me sleeping on a desk, judging and accursing me of missing my graduation on purpose and then gave me my new lab coat with Dr Sarah Reese written on the lapel. I knew a couldn’t live being a doctor in pathology, that’s not right for me, I went down to pathology and just quit, I just quit!” Sarah finished hysterical and she could feel the tears beginning to fall. Connor noticed them as well and lifted his hand in the air to catch the attention of their server. “Can we have the bill please?” “Of course, right away.” The server replied immediately realising how upset Sarah was. Sarah looked up at Connor beside her “I’m sorry” “Don’t apologise you have nothing to be sorry for. Come on I’m taking you home.” Sarah looked at him in disbelieve. “But, I don’t want to go home.” Connor stood up pulling Sarah with him while looking at her and without looking handed their server a few hundred dollars. “keep the change.”

 

“Sarah, I’m not taking to your home, I’m taking you to my home. Okay.” He explained to her like child trying to impressed upon her want he meant. Connor had found herself enjoying his time with Sarah and realised he found her very attractive and not just in looks. She was different to all his previous partners and he realised he wanted to try something different, but he knew he had a move at her pace whether that was fast or slow “Oh” she replied and took his hand in hers and said “led the way then.”

 

***************

Connor woke up the next morning facing the glass only wall in his bedroom, it was a blight summer’s day with no clouds in the sky. _“A new day and the new start.”_ He thought as he turned in his bed towards a sleeping Sarah. He stared at her and while he looked he broke out into a smile. _“She was the distraction he needed, NO!”_ his mind screamed himself _“Sarah’s not a distraction, she more than a distraction.”_ He continued to watch her and she moved slight her hair falling partially onto her face. Connor hand move without thought and gently move hair out of her face and lightly stroke down her face, Sarah moaned. Without opening her eyes lick her lips and in a voice of sleep said “morning” “Hi” simply replied and cupped her face more firmly and softly kissed her lips. When he moved away and finally opened her eyes and expressed the same smile he was giving her. “Sleep well?” she enquired, he nodded his head and confirmed “well once we did get to sleep, I can confirm I have never slept so well” he spoke in the cheeky voice. “Good!” pronounced, strongly suspecting he hadn’t been sleeping well, especially with issue of Dr Downey’s declining health.

 

“I’m going to make us some breakfast if you want to clean up” Connor verbalised while pulling out some sweat pants from his bedside table, then getting out of bed naked, Sarah swallowed loudly not believing want had happen last night, especially considering she was still officially with Joey. Connor heard her and feeling adventurous turned around to face her and slowing began to put the sweat pants. Sarah couldn’t stop starring at him. Once his sweat pants were on Connor leaned forward and kissed Sarah again, whom had started to sit up as he was dressing without realising. “See you in the kitchen soon.” He declared when walked out of the room.

 

Sarah flopped down onto the bed and signed happily. She knew she would have to break-up with Joey now, it didn’t matter whether or not what ever was happening between her and Connor continued, because she obviously didn’t care enough about Joey last night or this morning in fact for her to have cheated on him with Connor. It didn’t even cross her mind that she was cheating on her boyfriend until this moment, but for some reason she didn’t feel guilty, she just felt happy and for some reason free.

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

New beginning, New Horizons – Chapter Two

Chicago Med Fanfiction

Rheese (Rhodes / Reese)

_Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I’m not raising any profit from this story._

Sarah freshen up in Connor’s bathroom and put on his bathrobe as she realised her day clothes were still in the back of his car and she wasn’t going to wear the expensive new dress she was given yesterday. Sarah walked through to the kitchen and watched Connor cooking eggs on the strove. She sat on one of the tall chairs by the breakfast bar and just watched him cooked. “Do you want some juice?” He asked breaking the silence. “Love some.” Connor turned down the gas on the hob so he wouldn’t burn the eggs and went to the fridge and produced a glass jug of orange juice. He grabs a glass and filled it to you brim. He turned towards Sarah and smile then he realised she was wearing his bathrobe. He placed the glass in front of her and leaned forward to peck her lips with his. He went back to hob and turned off the gas and cut the eggs in half and transferred them onto two plates.

 

“Sorry It’s not much, I just realised I haven’t got much food in, except eggs.” He stated as he placed the plate of eggs in front of her. He grabbed two folks and walked around to sit down next to her and give her a folk. She looked at the eggs “It looks delirious, thanks” she replied. After she finished her eggs Sarah turned towards Connor “what’s going on with us?” Connor took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, “I don’t know, but I do know this is more than one night, this feels different, a very good different.” “I agree, which means I have to go and see Joey and break up with him.” Connor was startled by her statement, he had forgotten she already had a boyfriend and suddenly felt very guilty. “Stop!” Sarah proclaimed “I forgot about him as well, I was the one whom should feel guilty not you. Now this is what we are going to do, 1. You go a get my clothes from your car, 2. I get dress and meet Joey somewhere, 3. I break up with him, 4. You look at the folder you haven’t had the courage to open, 5. I will came back from the meeting with Joey and we decide what the next steps are for you and me.” Connor chuckled “very assertive, I think I like it! Okay I agree with your plan, I just go and get your clothes, see you in a minute.”

SRCR SRCR SRCR SRCR SRCR

 

Sarah was waiting for Joey in a coffee shop a block from her apartment. She thought she would be nervous, however she was pretty calm, she thought back on her relationship with Joey while she waited for him and realised she had felt comfortable for a while in their relationship. Joey made too many decisions for her, believing he knew what was best for her. She also didn’t know how he would react about her quitting Pathology, which she was sure he would know about by now. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Joey sitting the chair opposite her. “Hi Joey” “Hi” he simply replied.

 

Sarah knew she had to get right to the point “Joey, I want to break up” he was shocked he wasn’t expecting this. “But why, is it because you quit Pathology” “No, I wouldn’t break up with someone for such a petty reason, no there someone else.” “Someone else, who?” he questioned, anger slightly appearing in his voice. “I know you have a right to be angry, I didn’t mean for it happen.” “Who Sarah?” he asked again with a stern tone. “Connor!” she replied immediately. “Dr Rhodes??” “Yes! Please don’t be angry with him, it’s my fault, please just accept this.” “Okay, okay this not like a compete with a man like Dr Rhodes is it. Good luck, Sarah I hope he doesn’t hurt you.” He stated as he got up from the table.

 

SRCR SRCR SRCR SRCR SRCR

 

Hearing a knock on his door Connor opened the door to Sarah “How it go?” he asked. “Pretty well, could have gone worst then it did. But you know it’s always hard to break up with someone. I feel bad for him.” Connor nodded his head. “Well, when I broke up Sam, Dr Zanetti, she informed me she had taken a job at John Hopkins.” “WOW, what a …” Connor cut her off by kissing her. “Don’t go there your better than that.” Connor commented.

 

“So, what was in the folder?” she asked. “The usual, cremation, party after to celebrate his life, he noted a few times it better he a party and not sombre affair. He ashes to be scattered in the ocean in Hawaii.” “Sounds, like he knew what he wanted. You want help in organising everything?” He felt touched by her offer, he placed both his hands and kissed her hard as a thank you for the offer. He pulled back “I would love for you to help, but shouldn’t you be having fun after graduating.” “Connor there no place I rather be then helping you. Also, I have experience organising funerals.” He looked at her shocked, she was so young, she shouldn’t have experienced organising funerals, he felt that was just wrong. He needed to know how. “You do?” she nodded her head. “I had to organise my parent’s funeral just after starting my second year in college. My parents had come to visit at college, they were involved in a fatal car crash on the way home. There was no one but me to organise the funerals. My parents were only children and my grandparent’s died when I was young.” “Oh Sarah. I hope you never have to experience anything like that in the future again.” “but that is inedible everyone dies.” “Well I plan not too for a very no long time.”

 

They spent the rest of the day on the phone and organising everything that Dr Downey wanted to happen. The only thing left to do was to book the flights and hotel in Hawaii. Before he did that, he wanted to convince Sarah to join him, he didn’t think he could do it on his own. “Sarah, join me in Hawaii.” “Love too!” surprised of her immediate agreement. “I thought I would have to bargain with you.” Sarah kissed him, the first she had initiated since they work up this morning. “Connor, you will need an emotional shoulder to lean on and I want to be that shoulder. So yes, I’ll join you. But we will have talk about payment when we come back.” “You don’t have to pay me back, I have enough for both of us.” “Connor, it’s sweet that you want to support me, but since I was 19 have been on my own and I have money, just no access for a month. Connor there something you don’t know about me, I’m an owner of a multiple billion-dollar company, my parents company, that is managed for me. My trust account not available until a month after graduation” “Okay.” A little bit overwhelmed, wow she’s richer then him. “But I still insist to pay for the flights and hotel as you are going there to support me. Everything else we’ll pay equally.” “I suppose I can deal with that.” “Okay great! I’ll research the options and booked everything. So, next problem, your job!” Sarah moaned. “Do we have to do that now, could we wait until we are back from Hawaii.” “Sure, we can also discuss options there.” Connor got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and started prepare dinner.

 

“I thought you had no food” Connor looked over that her “I got some while you were out.” “Really I was only gone 45 minutes.” “I only got enough for tonight and tomorrow, it didn’t take long.” “So, what are we having.” “Chilli.” Suddenly he remembered when he tried buying lunch for the whole ED Sarah asked what to get if your vegetarian. “You’re not actually a vegetarian, are you?” “No, I just did like the sound of the options when you tried buy lunch.” “Good to know.”

 

An hour later they finished dinner and Connor insisting on taking Sarah to Bed and she couldn’t stop giggling.

 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

New beginning, New Horizons – Chapter Three

Chicago Med Fanfiction

Rheese (Rhodes / Reese)

_Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I’m not raising any profit from this story._

The party to celebrate Dr Downey life was in full swing and Connor was sitting up at the bar was watching Sarah dance with the nurses from the ED on the dance floor. Sarah was mesmerising, they had been together for a week and he didn’t quite believe how much in love with her he was. Yes Love. He had never felt this way about any of his girlfriends before, when he was at school he thought he would never find someone to love.

 

“Dr Rhodes.” Sharon Goodwin greeted him as she approached the bar to get a refill. “You have done Dr Downey justice by carrying out his wishes to the letter. Some people may have ignored him and give him a funeral deserved of his position and reputation.” Connor turned to Sharon and smiled. “Because of position and reputation, he deserved the funeral he wanted. To celebrate a life is better the mourn one. We will all grieve later and if need be together or alone.”  “Well said.” Connor raised his glass and Sharon copied him and tap their glasses together. Connor turned back towards look at Sarah and couldn’t help and smile at look. Sharon followed his glance and smiled as wills ‘it looks the rumours are true’ she thought. She turned towards Connor and asked him an important question “What would you do if Sarah had to get a job in a different hospital, city or state?”

 

Connor turned towards Sharon and contemplated her question, he looked back to Sarah and thought of the situation’s Sharon suggested. Before a week ago he wouldn’t have a problem with Sarah moving, he was a career motivated person that was what fulfilled him, but that was a week ago.  He hadn’t realised until loving Sarah that he could be any happier, he had heard before that people could fall in love quickly, he didn’t realise he would be one of them. She completed him and was she wanted fulfilled his life now, not his career.

 

He turned back to Sharon “Let me be candour with you. If she still was in the city, but at another hospital, I wouldn’t have a problem with it as she would still be coming home to me each night. However, if she had to leave and city or state I would follow her without hesitated and regret.” She nodded slighted and narrowed her glare at him. “Even if it would damage your career for giving up a fellowship.” “Sharon, I would follow her without hesitated and regret. Also, if giving up a fellowship would damage my prospects I not care, because she means more to me than my career.”

 

He grabbed his drinks and down the rest of the contains and continued speaking “Sarah informed me last week that the match system is problematic, because what happens if the 1st choice you picked is what your matched too and you realised it’s not what you want to do, you have no other choice. She learnt from you, after all it’s a contract. Last time I checked she hasn’t signed a contract yet. It’s screwed up, you should have an option to change your mind.”

 

Sharon closed her eyes remembering the day she had that conversion with Sarah. “It was not a good day for me when she asked the question. I only wanted to know what you would do, because I don’t want to lose you from the hospital or her. She was the top student in her class and I don’t want to lose that talent to another hospital, so I give you and her a deal. I will look to see which residency are still open and which ones have been refused in the hospital. Because do refuse to continue or start residencies like Sarah did with pathology.”

 

“You would do that?” Connor asked. “Of course. I do care for you and her and I want you both in the hospital. How about you let Sarah know and that I meet her next week.” He smiled to her. “Thanks, but she not there next week, me and her are going to Hawaii for two weeks, partly to scatter Dr Downey’s ashes, but we both need a vacation.” She nodded “Of course you both do, enjoy yourselves. Now go and tell your girlfriend.” “Girlfriend, seems so juvenile. She my partner in everything.” He grinned the widest he had all night. She laughed and commented “Just go to her.” “Yes, madam.” He cheekily replied.

 

Connor hopped off the bar stool towards Sarah, as he neared he grabbed her around the waist from behind and laughed as he danced her round in a circle. Sharon looked on she he whispered in her ear and when Sarah glanced towards her, she realised he was telling her about the offer she made. Sarah turned in his arms to face him and smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down into a deep, heated kiss, Sharon chuckled when the wolf whistles started around them. Sarah then shyly buried her head in his chest and he hugged her and place he head on top of her. Sharon and all the other girls sighed and the cuteness of the moment.

 

“Damn those two are too damn cute.” Maggie muttered as she approached Sharon. “That they are” she replied. “Well I never thought I see the day that Connor would be that happy” Maggie commented. Sharon nodded her head to agree. Next thing Sharon knew she was in a bear hug and her vision was concealed behind a mass of curls “Thank you” she heard and realised Sarah was hugger her. Sarah realised her “you’re welcome. I hope you enjoy your vacation.” “Oh, I intend to.” Sarah answered suggestively. Both Sharon and Maggie laughed. “You’re going to Hawaii, surely you will want to see the island not just the hotel suite.” Maggie commented, “Umm, not so sure, have you see Connor.” Maggie chuckled “I’ve never seen you so assertive or confident Sarah.” “Well what can I say Connor brings out the best in me. I also came over to say goodnight, me and Connor are flying out tomorrow.” “But it’s barely 9pm.” Maggie stated. “Did I say we were going home to sleep!” “Sarah!” Maggie replied slightly surprised. Sarah never spoke so openly before regarding a relationship. “Well that my cue to go.” Sharon muttered, “Goodnight Sarah.” “Goodnight Mrs Goodwin.” Sarah turned back to Maggie and quickly clarify what she meant “We have to pack.” “Um, mm, I believe you. Anyway, enjoy yourselves.” “we will” Connor answered for them both as he approached from behind Sarah, he hugged her from behind and she in returned placed her hands over his and rubbed him and sighed contently. All Maggie could do was smile at them.

 

To be continued…


End file.
